leena weasley potter
by phoenix-tears-heal-all
Summary: hermione and ron have a daughter leena ron's dead anyway hermione remarried leena gets kidnapped on her 14th birthday who will save her ratedd high for the second and some later chapters rated for older tennagers like 16 and adults
1. Chapter 1

I am about to tell you of my life although it started as normal as any girls could be when she was the daughter of a well known war hero. My name is Leena Nicole Weasley Potter my father is Ronald Billius Weasley and my mother is Hermione Jane Granger Weasley Potter, my father died a week after I was born and my mom married my step father Harry whose fiancé died two days before their wedding two years before but loved my mother very much.

When I was born ( July 18, 2000) I was 3 and ½ months premature the doctors thought I was sure to die even with such advanced magic we had to our advantage; They say it is a miracle that I lived but after I got out of ST. Mungo's everything gained some normalcy. My family celebrated birthdays, holidays (even obscure American ones) and anniversary anything to get us all together. When I was five I got my first toy broom witch I placed in my room next to my quickly growing collection of books my mother had gotten me I was already reading on a fifth grade level. For my birthday I got my first big party not only just Grammy Molly playing the piano with Grampy Arthur While uncle George, bill, Charlie and Harry made me and my step brother Teddy laugh till our milk come out our noses then proceeding with presents; no this time it was family and outside friends mostly from day care mommy and daddy both worked for the ministry so I had to stay in the nursery most of the time me and teddy opted to go to Grammy's though. And my life went much the same for a while until my 14th birthday.

On my 14th birthday I awoke early as always I would shower and dress myself in my favorite dress (purple with beautiful lavender embroidery) I pulled half of my abundant weasley red hair into a pony tail leaving the rest to swirl around my shoulders as I turned to find my shoes my door opened I ignored it thinking it was mommy and daddy trying to surprise me again when I saw the reflection of an unfamiliar rough unshaven face in the mirror as he grabbed me with his hand over my mouth and nose preventing my breathing or screams for help and soon my world went black…


	2. Chapter 2

When we woke we walked into her room like always expecting to see her waiting for us so her beautiful mother would sing to her and me and my god son would envelope her in gigantic air restricting hugs as always. Imagine our fear when we came to find that not only was she not there but also a letter and signs of a struggle.

Dear Harry and Hermione Potter,

You'll never get your precious little daughter back she is mine and I do not intend to let you find her don't worry I will take care of her education and everything else…..I may even teach her how to pleasure a man or more like take pleasure from her and don't pursue us or I will have that son of yours too.

Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

I am being pulled into a house the cellar is filled with water for some reason but I am still unconscious's they drag me up the stairs and throw me unceremoniously onto a hard floor here is where I wake. I open my eyes to yelling and the screams of a young boy maybe a little older than me the room is dark and it takes a while for my eyes to adjust as I slowly realize that my arms and legs are tied up. The man who brought me here is beating the boy who is now reduced to quiet whimpers. "Stop please stop!" I cried. The man turns to me obviously surprised I am awake I wondered how long I had been out. "So our little princess has woken up maybe I should give her a big surprise!" he was walking toward me a small unfamiliar glint in his eyes I didn't like it. He grabbed me and pulled me to another room and went to remove my clothes when I struggled he just laughed enjoying my misery he started playing with the boobs that were only now developing and after removing my underwear shoved his hard dick inside me forcing me to scream louder as he thrust in and out of me reveling in my pain.


End file.
